<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Блестящая идея by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466213">Блестящая идея</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus'>lebkuchenhaus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021'>WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo — Fandom, Xiao Zhan — Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, bjyx — Relationship, межбедренный секс, 博君一肖 — Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта идея посетила Сяо Чжаня на одном из мероприятий, когда он увидел актера в ростовой кукле прямо у красной дорожки, по которой, под прицелами камер, проходили гости.<br/>_______<br/>Не ищите правдоподобность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Блестящая идея</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Эта идея посетила Сяо Чжаня на одном из мероприятий, когда он увидел актера в ростовой кукле прямо у красной дорожки, по которой под прицелами камер проходили гости. Это была смешная мультяшная собачка. Сяо Чжань потрепал ее по огромной голове и улыбнулся собственным мыслям, представляя, что внутри мог бы быть Ван Ибо. У всех на виду, так близко и совершенно безнаказанно. Они могли бы даже обняться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысль была мимолетной, и ее быстро вытеснили другие, более важные. Однако теперь, когда у Сяо Чжаня невольно появилось больше свободы, — мало кто караулил его машину, и он мог относительно спокойно передвигаться по городу, — мысль вернулась вновь. Расписание Ван Ибо висело на доске рядом с его собственным, практически пустым, что сейчас это было даже на руку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из организаторов?» — спросил он у менеджера, указав пальцем на дату и, получив утвердительный кивок, добавил: «Можешь узнать, что будет в программе?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжаню, можно сказать, повезло. Десяток ростовых кукол должен был развлекать посетителей в разных частях развлекательного комплекса. Одной больше, одной меньше, думал он, выбирая себе костюм. Надо отметить, что найти подходящий было не так легко: высокий рост и задумка значительно ограничивали его в выборе.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и предполагал Сяо Чжань, на него никто не обращал внимания. Организаторам было не до того, чтобы отслеживать перемещение каждой из кукол: на любом мероприятии хватало проблем поважнее. Поэтому он мог свободно бродить по территории и на входе в служебную часть его никто не остановил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пройдясь вдоль гримерок, Сяо Чжань приметил, которую из них отдали Ван Ибо, и устроился поблизости, чтобы не пропустить его появление. Ждать пришлось недолго. Сяо Чжань издалека заметил его чуть ссутулившуюся фигуру. Это сейчас Ван Ибо такой, а перед камерами расправит плечи, поднимет голову и будет смотреть на всех с равнодушием и капелькой пренебрежения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охранник заглянул в гримерку, убедился, что она пуста и распахнул дверь перед Ван Ибо. Сам он не стал заходить внутрь и, шепнув что-то своему подопечному, пошел назад к выходу. Наверное, встретить гримера или, может, за какой-нибудь немудреной едой. Когда спина охранника затерялась в толпе, Сяо Чжань, не медля ни секунды, проскользнул внутрь гримерки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Приятель, ты, наверное, ошибся, — сказал Ван Ибо, безразлично мазнув по нему взглядом. Он сидел, развалившись в кресле, и даже не пошевелился при появлении куклы. — Это моя гримерка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я как раз попал куда надо, — заявил Сяо Чжань, подходя ближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чжань-гэ?.. — неуверенно спросил Ван Ибо и в один шаг оказался рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань не стал отвечать, только стянул огромную голову и радостно улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где твоя команда? — спросил он, когда Ван Ибо провел ладонью по его взъерошенным волосам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Придут через полчаса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда не будем тратить время. Хочешь прогуляться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань никогда никому не признался бы, но вид растерянного Ван Ибо, который не понимал, что от него хотят, ужасно его заводил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ибо, — Сяо Чжань облизнул нижнюю губу и потянул на себя Ван Ибо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Промелькнула мысль: «С этого надо было начать», — и тут же забылась, вытесненная ощущением горячих губ, настойчиво толкающегося языка, пальцев, которые все тянули на себя, не давая отстраниться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот теперь можем погулять. Только как? — спросил Ван Ибо, чуть разжав руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я уже не уверен, получится ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Предложил, так давай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, — Сяо Чжань расстегнул костюм, — залезай! Нечего рожи корчить, тебя никто, кроме меня, не видит. Ты согласился. Только разуйся, тут в ступне мало места.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ван Ибо согласно кивнул, стянул кроссовки и просунул ногу в штанину костюма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не так, — рассмеялся Сяо Чжань. — Как мы идти будем? Тебе спиной вперед будет неудобно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зато я буду видеть тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вставай позади меня, — скомандовал Сяо Чжань.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Втиснувшись в костюм, Ван Ибо пристроил голову на плечо Сяо Чжаня и, прижимаясь, обвил его руками, хотя в этом как раз необходимости не было: туловище было просторным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внутри и в одиночку было душно и жарко, а вдвоем и подавно, но никто из них не жаловался. Они вышли к зрителям, ждавшим, когда откроются двери зала, здоровались за руку, позировали для фотографий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, что никто не пытается обнять, — шепнул Ван Ибо и прихватил зубами ухо Сяо Чжаня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возвращаемся…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай еще пару минут походим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Сяо Чжань. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ван Ибо почувствовал изменившийся ритм дыхания и опустил одну руку на его пах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возвращаемся, — тут же согласился он, чувствуя вставший член под ладонью, и провел носом по шее Сяо Чжаня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может быть, ты немного подождешь с ласками? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чжань-гэ, я и так жду, — выдохнул Ибо в его волосы. Они развернулись и медленно пошли к гримерке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ввалившись внутрь, Сяо Чжань тут же снял кукольную голову и расстегнул костюм, блаженно вздыхая. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так лучше, — согласился Ван Ибо, целуя покрытую испариной шею, впился пальцами в бедра и прижался всем телом, а Сяо Чжань потянул вниз свои трикотажные брюки. — Ты готов к внезапному сексу? — удивился Ван Ибо, замирая на секунду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет вообще-то, но очень хочу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что же ты делаешь?.. — от горячего шепота Сяо Чжаня, от его покорности, у Ван Ибо дыхание перехватывало. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Предлагаю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ван Ибо неразборчиво выругался и потянулся к собственным брюкам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь никто не вломится пока мы…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не стал договаривать, вместо этого провел головкой между ягодиц Сяо Чжаня, направил член вниз и подался вперед, проскальзывая между бедер и утыкаясь в мошонку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одной рукой Ван Ибо придерживал Сяо Чжаня поперек груди, второй, сжатой в кулак, водил по его члену в такт собственным толчкам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А-Бо, сильнее! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань постарался плотнее сжать ноги, но костюм не позволял. Не останавливаясь, Ван Ибо сильнее стиснул пальцы, шепнул: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты первый… — и укусил за плечо, стараясь не сжимать зубы слишком сильно. Он едва успел накрыть рукой рот Сяо Чжаня, чтобы приглушить стон. Чтобы кончить самому, ему хватило вздрагивающего в руках Сяо Чжаня и перепачканных горячей спермой пальцев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Времени, чтобы отдышаться, было немного, они оба это понимали, поэтому приводили друг друга в порядок быстро. Они едва успели выкинуть в урну испачканные салфетки и надеть на Сяо Чжаня голову, как дверь распахнулась и вошел гример.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что происходит? — он окинул взглядом взъерошенного Ван Ибо. — Я позову охрану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не надо, он уже уходит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань закивал и, помахав руками, протиснулся в дверь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ибо, ты уверен, что все в порядке?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы немного повздорили из-за гримерки, но я отстоял ее, — с гордостью заявил Ван Ибо, не обращая внимания на ошарашенный взгляд гримера.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>